Burgerboi
"What's up my Kurojin's I am here in the '''Burgerrealm" -'''Burgerboi unable to identify his location. Burgerboi (also known as "that asshole" and "burgercunt") is a black cap social agitator known for his public antics and ongoing case of ground chicken retardation. Like Dunce147 his main source of notoriety is for online content critique and is considered by Dunce to be his rival. Normally donning a black cap and dress shirt he has been known to modify his disguise if absolutely necessary (as in Rating a Hungry Jacks (Burger King) Snack Box). His on again off again relationship with Mikkey Deez foodstuff especially shaker fries is one of the only throughlines in the Annoying Ad's series. Origins It was recently suggested on his twitter feed that Dunce147 and Burgerboi have buried the hatchet in the past predating the Disc147 canon uploads this agreement has resulted in the Annoying Ads series. Annoying Ad's Burgerboi first appeared in Annoying Ad's #2 as co-creator of the series he has written for and appeared alongside Dunce (the other creator) on at least two occasions. During episode #2 (and it's behind the scenes videos Burgerboi's Unfunny Leftovers and Burgerboi on Location) Burgerboi is seen re-enacting the discovery of the Down-Under burger as well as rampaging through the streets of a city causing general discomfort from onlookers including several Jehova's Witnesses (of whom he is afraid). After dropping a chicken big mac from the top of a ten story car park and eating it off the ground he proclaims the entire video "a stupid idea" and removes his hat for the first time. To avoid an outbreak of Ground Chicken Retardation he consumed medicinal spearmint toothpaste while proclaiming "god left me unfinished". Despite being one of the main stars of the series he has only appeared in two episodes. Appearance Burgerboi generally has short cropped dark red hair. He began the series with an thick red beard but is now easily differentiated from Dunce (whom he physically resembles) by his close cropped stubble. Abduction by Mikkey Dee Somewhere between Annoying Ad's 2 and 4 Burgerboi was abducted by an employee of Mikkey Deez who tortured and repeatedly humiliated (referring to him as "Piggy" and waterboarding him in a santa hat) Burgerboi for an unknown length of time. He was eventually freed by an unknown benefactor who transmitted video of the rescue to Dunce (who of course included it in Annoying Ads #4) Burgerboi having lost considerable weight during his kidnapping returned to work now on the conclusion of Annoying Ad's #4. Annoying Ad's #4 Transformation After sampling a 7/11 iced coffee in annoying ad's #4 Burgerboi experienced a violent reaction vomiting up both coffee and blood. Despite this he sampled it again. He then collapsed and transformed into an alternate even more deranged form complete with bright green skin. He has not appeared in any videos in the chronology since July. This transformation could perhaps a symptom of some sort of allergic reaction or some unknown defense mechanism of his biology. Powers Alternate Form His transformed state allows him to cloak into his surroundings (so long as his surroundings are green) the also seem to offer him some sort of speed boost. Burgerlore Burgerboi as his name implied must have some mastery of the culinary arts of burgery. Trivia * Burgerboi's appearance may be a reference or parody to/of Doug Walker better known as the Nostalgia Critic. * Burgerboi makes various allusions to the Filthy Frank universe, especially to the character Dade. * Burgerboi's transformation may be a reference to the Shrek series, specifically Shrek 2 as well as the Swamp thing and the Incredible Hulk. Category:Characters